Is Love Enough?
by SrSk8eR7808
Summary: a Hermione/George fic. the story has some themes from movies such as A Walk To Remember. plz R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from the books. Those all belong to JK Rowling.

Authors Notes: I have also written Late Night Pillow Fights, and I'm currently working on that, too. This book is set on a dream I had after reading the fifth Harry Potter book. Please do not ask me why I dreamed this because I do no know. Just read and enjoy!

*Is Love Enough*

~flashback~

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up. Madam Pomfrey had just given her some sort of medicine to awake her from being Petrified. She looked to her right; Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall. She looked to her left; Fred and George Weasley. "Well, she's fit to leave," Madam Pomfrey said, and her and the other Professors bustled off to the next petrified student.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them.

"We've come to cheer you up," said Fred.

She sat up, smiling. "Well you've certainly done a good job of that."

Fred winked at her and said, "My job here is done. I'll be in the common room if you need me."

He gave George the thumbs up and left. She looked up at George, puzzled. "Why aren't you going with him?"

"I needed to talk to you without him around."

She just looked at him, expecting more explanation.

"Come on," he said, and held his hand out to her.

She took it and followed him to a deserted classroom. "I don't really feel like doing homework right now."

"You're not going to," he said.

She just looked at him, puzzled. Suddenly, he attacked her, tickling her, she was laughing like mad, her face was turning red. "Stop!" she yelled, giggling. "Stop!"

"I'll only stop if you do something for me."

"Anything," she said between giggles.

"Kiss me," he said.

He quit giggling and she just looked at him. He looked kind of nervous, not knowing what to expect. She smiled and said, "Do you like me or something?"

He nervously nodded. She grinned bigger and started nodding. "Okay….." she said. "Okay, I can handle that."

Then she kissed him……it didn't end right away…….it was long, sweet……..

~end of flashback~

"Hermione," a voice mumbled. "Hermione!"

She snapped out of her memory. "Hermione, are you okay?" Ron Weasley asked her.

They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. It was their seventh year, and they were studying for their N.E.W.T.'s. "What? Yeah, I'm fine," she said absentmindedly.

"No you're not," Harry said. "You let your mind wander _again. Seriously Hermione, I don't know what's happening to you. For once, we're the ones focusing, not you."_

"I was thinking, okay?" she said testily.

"Yeah, whatever," Ron mumbled. "Thinking about something else." He suddenly turned spirited. "Hey Harry, do you think she might have been thinking about Quiddich?"

"Nope, that would be a miracle," Harry said. "But what about guys? What if her hormones finally kicked in?"

"Nope," said Ron. "That's about as far-fetched as her thinking about Quiddich."

"For your information, Harry is right. I was thinking about guys," she said moodily. "Now why don't you go back to studying like you were before."

"Nope," Ron said. "You just opened up a whole new conversation."

She looked at him with exasperation. "Who were you thinking about?" Ron asked, grinning.

Just then there was a rustling in the fire, and George Weasley came out of it. "George, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Hermione walked over to him, happy to blow off her conversation with Ron. "D'you think it could be George?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Nope, not possible, Hermione isn't like that," Harry whispered back.

"Where's your dormitory?" George asked Hermione.

She led him up to her dormitory, which was surprisingly empty. She locked the door and looked at him. "So why exactly did you come here?" she asked him.

"I missed you," he said.

"But couldn't we have met at Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Too long to wait."

"I'll have to admit that it was very sweet of you to show up."

"I knew you'd agree."

"I know you came for more of a reason than that you missed me."

"Honest, I didn't."

"You wanted to know if I had told Ron and Ginny and Harry yet."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes you did."

"Hermione, you know me too well."

"That's what you get."

"Get for what?"

"Having a long term girlfriend."

"Now honestly, is 5 years really long term?"

"Nope, not at all."

The two grinned. He kissed her and said, "So—have you told them yet?"

"Nope."

"I think it's time to tell."

"But-"

He cut her off, "You have to tell them sometime or another."

"Make me."

"You asked for it."

He kissed her. This time, it wasn't as gentile, or sweet, it had more force, and it was rough.

~flashback~

She was walking down the street at Hogsmeade in her third year. Harry and Ron were busy baffling Malfoy with Harry's invisibility cloak. She looked around. She was alone. It was a silent and peaceful day, almost a romantic day. "Hello there," someone snuck up behind her and said in her ear.

She jumped and turned around. It was George Weasley. "I wanna show you something," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her off down a tunnel.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They stopped in a small cave-like place. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I wanted to show you something that I could do."

"Well," she said. "What can you do?"

"Show you a good time."

"How will you do that down here in a cave?"

"Like this."

He kissed her. He kissed her with force. His kisses were rough and strong. They started to make out, and she let his hands wander. Before long they had left most of their clothes abandoned beside them. Nothing had to be said. He was _definitely_ showing her a good time. A time she'd never forget. There was only one thing she lost, and that didn't really matter to either of them.

~end of flashback~

"Fine, fine, fine," she said. "I'll tell them."

"Okay," he said. "That sounds a little better."

"You're coming with me though."

"But-"

"You're coming with me!" she said firmly, and she led him down the staircase to the common room.

"That took long enough," Ron said.

"Ron, shut up, the girl has something to tell you," George said.

She slapped him in the stomach. "Ginny's not here yet."

"Oi! Ginny! Get over here now!" Ron yelled across the common room.

"Now she is," George said, grinning with satisfaction.

She slapped him in the stomach again for good measure.

"Now what do you have to tell us Hermione?" Ron asked eagerly.

He knew she didn't want to tell by the way she acted. "Well….." she started.

"Hurry up," Ginny said. "We were in the middle of discussing guys over there."

"I'm hurrying!" Hermione snapped.

Ginny looked taken aback and was silent. Harry looked on, waiting for her to say that she had forgotten one of her textbooks at home or something. "Well…." Hermione said. "George wanted me to tell you this. I would have, mind you, but I wanted to wait until it was the right time. And well, George made it be the right time."

"Spit it out already!" Ron said impatiently.

"Fine!" Hermione said. "George and I are going out!"

She looked shocked at herself for shouting, and then looked down in embarrassment.

"WHAT?!?"

Ron looked furious, Ginny hugged Hermione in happiness, and Harry just sat there, shocked. "How long?" Ron asked angrily.

"Five years?" Hermione said uneasily.

"FIVE YEARS?!? BEHIND OUR BACKS?!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE NERVE! ALL THOSE TIMES YOU WERE AT MY HOUSE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SNEAKING OUT OF BED AT NIGHT TO GO SNOG HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" Ron shouted.

He stormed up to his dormitory. He had attracted much attention. Hermione was becoming very uncomfortable. "Come on," George said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go for a walk outside."

Ginny went back to her group, Harry went upstairs to talk to Ron, and Hermione and George left Gryffindor tower to see a blonde haired boy looking mildly amused.

That's it for now!! How do you like it?? I love it!! Anyways, the next chapter should be up really soon!

*SrSk8er78*


	2. Moonlit Dancing

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (except the plot). The song is "Someday We'll Know" by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman. 

*Is Love Enough*

"Sounds like somebody was mad," the blonde haired boy, which turned out to be Draco Malfoy, said.

"Go away," George said.

"What, you're protecting your Mudblood girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact I _am_ protecting my girlfriend. All you need to do is forget the stupid _Mudblood_ part."

"No….no….I couldn't do that," he said menacingly, following them to the lake. "It would take all my fun away. I think I'll continue calling her Mudblood."

"You will not call Miss Granger a Mudblood," said a booming voice behind them.

They all spun around to see Professor Severus Snape walking towards them, his robes billowing behind him. "Hello Professor," Malfoy said, surprised by his sudden appearance.

By now Hermione was clinging to George, her head resting on his chest. He had his arms around her. Hermione let out a small groan. "Mister Malfoy, you will silently go directly back to your dormitory, and remember never to call Miss Granger a Mudblood ever again," Snape said.

George and Malfoy looked at him, shocked. Hermione had her eyes shut, waiting for this moment to be over. "But-" Draco tried to argue.

"NOW!" Snape said.

Malfoy ran off to his dormitory. "No running in the halls!" Snape yelled after his retreating back.

"I will see you two later," Snape said, and promptly returned to his dormitory.

"That was just a little too freaky," George said to Hermione.

"Not really," Hermione said in barely a whisper. "Not to me."

George didn't bother to ask at the moment, but made a mental note to ask her why she said that in the future.

They walked out the door and went and sat on the grass under a tree. The sun was setting by the lake. They looked at the magnificent colors reflecting onto the lake. George waved his wand around and then there was music.

**Ninety miles outside Chicago, can't stop driving, I don't know why. So many questions, I need an answer, two years later you're still on my mind...**

"Do you want to dance?" George asked Hermione.

She nodded, and they stood up and started to dance.

**Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart? Who holds the stars, up in the sky? Is true love just once in a lifetime? Did the captain of the Titanic cry?**

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood and her literally poor boyfriend Weasley," someone drawled.

**Oh, Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain. Someday we'll know why the sky is blue. Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you…**

"Ignore him," George whispered in her ear. "Just ignore him."

**Does anybody know the way to Atlantis, what the wind says when she cries. I'm speeding by the place that I met you, for the ninety-seventh time…**

She just nodded. "What," Malfoy continued. "Going to try to ignore me?"

**Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain. Someday we'll know why the sky is blue. Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you…**

Anger started to overcome her. "Calm down, honey," George whispered. "Don't let him get to you."

**Someday we'll know why Sampson loved Delilah. One day I'll go, dancing on the moon. Someday you'll know, that I was meant for you…**

Malfoy kept insulting them until the song was over. He put a blanket on the ground and sat down. She sat down next to him. "So," he said. "Care to explain to me why Snape stuck up for you?"

"After he leaves," Hermione said, looking up at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, go away," George said.

"Why?" he asked menacingly. "I seem perfectly satisfied bugging you two."

"Because if you don't I'll go get Professor Snape," Hermione warned.

"You wouldn't dare," Malfoy sneered.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Within two minutes, Professor Snape was walking swiftly across the grounds. "I believe I told you, Mister Malfoy," he drawled. "To go to your dormitory and stay there. Fifty points from Slytherin for not obeying me."

"But Professor…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me so you will go to your dormitory and if you do it again it'll be one-hundred points and a detention," Snape said.

"Yes, sir," Malfoy said, and rushed off to his dormitory.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Snape merely nodded and walked away.

"So will you tell me now?" George asked. "Why does Snape keep sticking up for you?"

Hope you liked it…….more comin' up!!!!

*SrSk8er78*


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer-All I own is pretty much the plot (except for the small themes I got from other movies such as A Walk To Remember *read on*). Sorry no song this time.

A/N-Italics at the beginning was to refresh your memory with what he said the last chapter. Okay, okay!

*Is Love Enough*

_"So will you tell me now?" George asked. "Why does Snape keep sticking up for you?"_

"Well I suppose I'll have to, won't I?" Hermione said sweetly.

"Yes you will," he said.

"Well," she began. "It's a long story, actually."

"Well, we've got all night, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, start talking."

"Well, it all started seventeen years ago next Tuesday."

"That's your birthday."

"I know. Let me finish."

"Okay."

"Well, he had a daughter that day. And she was born with a sickness that will cause her to die early."

George just looked at her, puzzled. "What happened to her?"

"Hold on, let me finish," she said patiently.

"Well, he got really cross with God for doing this to him. This anger with God was made worse when his wife died from the same sickness that the daughter has. His daughter was only two years old. He couldn't look at his daughter for days because she resembled her mother so much. When she was three, he could no longer handle raising her and teaching at Hogwarts. He had to make a sacrifice. He chose his teaching over his daughter. He then sent her to her grandparents' house to live. There she lived until she was old enough to attend Hogwarts. At that time, she wasn't aware of who her biological father was, all she had known was living at her grandparents' place. She had no choice but to ask Professor Dumbledore who her real father was after her grandparents passed away last summer."

"Who was the girl? What did she have?" George asked, dreading hearing the answer.

"Well…she had leukemia," Hermione started. "And the girl…well George…the girl is….me."

He just looked at her. "You have…." He stuttered. "It's not possible….you're perfectly healthy….are you sure….?"

"George," she said calmly, tears in her eyes. "I'm sure it's me….and I may look healthy….but it's possible….and I've got it."

"Oh my God," he said.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. He just looked at her. She could tell she just gave him a lot of news to take in. She awaited it. She knew it would happen. He would dump her because if she was supposed to die early anyways, what would be the use of keeping up the relationship. "Hermione….oh my God," he said quietly.

She looked down at the ground. "You can dump me now…" she said. "I can handle it."

"Why would I dump you?"

"Because I'll die anyway so what's the use. That's the way it was with my other boyfriends."

"I'd never dump you," he said quietly, sweeping a lock of her hair behind her ear. He kissed her. Then he said, "I love you too much."

She had officially started crying now. _I know he's for real. I know we can last, she thought. __I know we'll be together until I die, no doubt about it._

_I think this is it. I have to do it now, _he thought. _I have it with me, I can do it._

"Hermione?" he said.

She looked up at him. He held her hands in his. "Hermione, I want to know if….well…..I want to know if you'd like to marry me."

Ooooohhhhh…..wonder what she'll say???? This was a very deep, serious chapter, the next ones will be better though. I promise. O ya….and thanks for the reviews!

*SrSk8er78*


	4. Patching Things Up

Disclaimer-Okay, same deal. Nothin' is mine 'cept the plot, and I've taken some themes from A Walk To Remember so not the entire plot is mine, okay??

A/N-same deal with the italics at the beginning.

*Is Love Enough*

_She looked up at him. He held her hands in his. "Hermione, I want to know if…well…I want to know if you'd like to marry me."_

She looked at him, a shocked expression on her face, her eyes teary. She nodded. He pulled out the ring. It was a small and simple diamond ring, but it suited her quite well. He put it on her finger. She looked at him, smiling. "I love you," he said, and kissed her.

*~*~*~*

They walked up to the dormitory without any encounters with Malfoy. When they walked through the portrait hole, they went and sat on a couch by the fire. Harry and Ron were sitting at a table talking. Ron looked up and saw them and gave them a dark look. "I'm going to go talk to Ron," she said.

"I have to go back anyways," George said. "But I'll be thinking about you all the time."

"Same here," she said, grinning.  
He left by way of floo powder and then Hermione walked over to the table Harry and Ron were at. "Hi," she said.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said.

Ron just grunted and continued reading his book. "Ron, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Ron looked up at Hermione. "It wasn't that that got me so mad," he said, trying to stay calm. "It's the fact that you were able to hide it from us for that long."

"Well, Ron, I'm sorry if that got you mad. But all I can do now is say I'm sorry."

"I know," Ron said. "And with my luck next you'll be saying you two have already had sex and that you're engaged."

Hermione just bit her lip. "You….no……Hermione!" Ron said.

Ron and Harry started to laugh. "You didn't," Harry said. "Please tell us you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Hermione said, twirling her hair on her finger and looking up at the ceiling.

"Have sex," Ron said simply.

"No comment," Hermione said, grinning.

"You DID!" Harry said.

"Oh my GOD Hermione!" Ron said.

The three erupted into a fit of laughing. They were attracting attention. It wasn't until Hermione almost fell over on Harry because of laughing and scratched his arm with the ring that they stopped. Now Harry and Ron's attention was on her ring. "Who'd you get that from?" Ron asked.

"A friend of mine."

"Named…."

"Your brother."

"Oh, yeah, Hermione that's real clear. Which one?"

"Which do you think?"

"George."

"Well then, there you go."

"What kind of ring is it?" Harry butted in.

"You'd better not say engagement," Ron added just as Hermione said, "Engagement."

Hehehehe a cliffhanger!!! What will be Ron's reaction???? Check back l8er!!!! Hehehehehe I'm evil!!!

*SrSk8er78* 


	5. More Explaining and Potions

Disclaimer-okay—same as before. I don't own anything except the plot, of which some themes come from A Walk To Remember.

A/N-this is common sense u guys but I think we need a lesson: if you think there's something wrong with my story, or something that isn't correct, think about how many people would know this off the top of their head! And if a story offends you, why bother reading it? (most of this is aimed at Angelbach, who gave me a long detailed description of why there's something wrong with the whole leukemia thing) And I mean seriously, I'm just trying to put a twist in my story, and I'm following what happened in A Walk To Remember. Was that incorrect too?? Anyways, if you have a problem with my story, too bad. I'm not changing anything to suit one persons needs. All of my friends that I emailed this to (all 50 of them) had no problem with it, and some of them needed to do a whole report on leukemia. So anyways, the point of the matter is: if a story offends you or u think it's incorrect….don't read it!!! *SrSk8er78*

Same deal with the italics at the beginning.

*Is Love Enough*

_"You'd better not say engagement," Ron added just as Hermione said, "Engagement."_

"WHAT?!?" Ron burst out. "And how long have you hidden _this_ from us??"

"He only just asked me a little bit ago. Before we came upstairs," Hermione said, not wanting another outburst from Ron.

"Ron, don't flip out, she came over here to tell us," Harry said. He turned to Hermione, "Right?"

She nodded. Ron took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay Hermione," he said. "I believe you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Hermione said.

"So now Hermione is going to be Ron's sister-in-law?" Harry thought out loud.

Hermione nodded and Ron said, "I guess so."

Ron thought it over for a minute. "I guess that won't be so bad. Better than Angelina."

"What?" Harry looked up at Ron, and Hermione looked on with interest.

"Haven't you heard? Fred proposed to Angelina ages ago. They're getting married this summer," Ron said.

"Wow," Harry said. "I never expected that."

"Neither did mum," Ron said. "That's why she was so shocked she fainted. Imagine what she'll do with this one."

"I honestly don't think she'll have a problem with it. After all, she knew me and him were dating," Hermione said.

"How come you told her?" Ron asked.

"We didn't. She found out," Hermione said.

"How?" Ron questioned.

"She caught us kissing outside in the field a couple summers ago," Hermione said.

"Why didn't I see you then?"

"Well, we weren't exactly standing up," Hermione said, now avoiding their eyes.

"Well then, what were you doing?"

"We were…well…lying down."

"Doing what?"

"Kissing."

"He means were you fully clothed, was it just kissing, were you rolling around, things like that," Harry butted in.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Of course. We were just kissing, we were fully clothed, and yes, we were rolling around."

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Well, if you want to get technical, we weren't really…rolling around. It was more of a…tackle every once in a while."

Ron just shook his head. "I'll get used to this, but you gotta gimme time, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you for not losing your temper again," she said.

He nodded. Harry was glad that for once the two were getting along. "I'm going to go to bed," Hermione said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"G'night," Ron said.

"'Night," Harry said.

*~*~*~*

The next day in Potions class, everything was going fine until Neville dropped his wand into his potion. "Mister Longbottom, I believe I told you your first day in your first year that we will NOT need our wands for this class. Is that correct?" Snape drawled.

The Slytherins fervently nodded their heads, and the Gryffindors just stood there. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of common sense, and ten points from Gryffindor for nobody agreeing with something that's true. Obviously, if you didn't nod your head right now, you should probably have your wand out."

The Gryffindors looked around. Hermione looked as if she was going to say something. She raised her hand up in the air. Snape turned around slowly. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked with a little less drawl then he usually used.

"Er..sir..couldn't the situation have been that we didn't want to agree because he is our classmate…and our friend…and we wouldn't want to seem like traitors to him. And that we knew but since the Slytherins had already taken the initiative to bring your view to their side of the classroom, you wouldn't bother to look at us anyway," she said calmly and sweetly.

_Your mother's use of common sense,_ he thought. He sighed. "Yes, you do have a point, Miss Granger, but I think you could have told Mister Longbottom why you did that later in the day, and I do not favor the Slytherins as much as all of you think."

There was a silent sharp intake of breath from beside Harry. Hermione was looking at him, a begging look in her eye. _Please don't tell everyone, she thought desperately. __Please don't tell everyone._

He looked at her and saw her begging look. He closed his eyes slowly, not wanting to fully nod. She relaxed a little bit. "Hermione, what was that all about?" Harry asked as the three of them left the Potions classroom twenty minutes later.

"Well…" she said. "It's a long story actually…"

They walked down to the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione revealing the secret.

That's it for this chapter!! It seems kinda short 2 me and it doesn't really seem to tell much. The next chapter should be up soon.

*SrSk8er78*  
  



End file.
